The Monster Within: Venus the Dragon
by Nightmare the Monster
Summary: this is the tale of Venus the dragon, A rare breed of dragon more powerful than the Purple ones. How will he be able to cope with the beast inside of him known as Nightmare? SpyroxCynder in this.
1. The beginning of The End

As the Dark lord Malifor sat on his throne, he looked at his brother, known as the Puppeteer. He has the power to control and manipulate the darkness inside anyone, hence the name.

"Its great to be revived and all brother, but im bored." Malifor said with a sigh.

"Be patient. something is bound to happen that we can do. theres got to be." responded The Puppeteeer.

Malifor grunted in reply and then stood up and walked off. if he sat there any longer he might just have to kill his brother. then again, he cant. his bothersome brother has not only more power than him, but hes able to kill him without even touching him, due to the fact that he can manipulate darkness. and Malifor was darkness incarnate. Malifor then extended his wings and flew to the well of souls.

~in the Dragon Kingdom:Gemwing~

Venus woke up and bumped his head against another dragons skull. he cried out in pain and then saw that it was spyro, who was now much older.

"Sorry, master spyro".

"its alright. You have a big day today!" He said with a grin."Princess Skyfire wishes to see you! since that your an Erigor and all."

(Erigor dragons a a breed of light green dragons that can use all of the elements just like a purple dragon, but more effectively. they died out because of a mysterious dragon, and Venus was the only survivor.)

Venus grinned and then decided to mess with him

"what? Shes not coming over. You must be confused."

"Am i? Awww Man! I am getting to old for-"

Venus then laughed. It never gets old,unlike spyro.

~some time later~

Venus stood waiting at the door. he and skyfire go way back. and not only that, Venus has a bit of a crush on her. Shes a white dragoness with a gold chain with a diamond on it and gold chokers with diamonds on them that change to a bright yellow when hit with sunlight. she was very beutiful and freindly.

but sadly, that was all going to change.


	2. Just havin fun

As the great doors opened, sunlight shone through and Skyfire, the graceful dragoness, stepped through. Spyro decided to go make lunch, and with a glance back at her muclebound guards, they took off, leaving Venus the Erigor, and Skyfire the Princess, all alone.

You see, shes mostly known for her beauty, and for her Mother, Amethyst the Earth Dragon Queen. and her Father, Inferno the Fire Dragon King. Venus is famous for just being an Erigor, which was a pretty big deal for him. Reason is because he was asked so many question about his former life, and he didnt remember. Now here he was, makeing conversation with a princess.

"And then he was all like"i is derin good sir!" Venus said goofily.

Skyfire laughed so hard she fell off her chair onto the floor, and Venus then was literally in tears with laughter. Spyro came in and gave Skyfire a huge pig, and Venus got a giant chicken(dont ask were spyro got it. he rambles on alot since hes old and all) As they finished their oversized meals, Venus and Skiyfire walked outside and layed down on a grassy patch, were they saw the sun high in the sky.

Skyfire let out a gentle yawn and placed a wing on Venus's back.

"that was fun, Venus. you really know how to make a girls day."

"it was nothin Sky, its just fun to be around you." He then turned and looked out at the sun.

there was a long awkward silence between them, and then Skyfire stretched and stood up

"Sadly, i best be going or my mom is going to give another lecture on timing." She said grimly

"i understand, Princess. but uh...well... i wanted to tell you-"

"what is it?" She then turned and looked at him gracefully. Her eyes twinkled and sparkled beautifully at him and his heart pounded in his chest.

Venus swallowed his fear, and sweat dribbled from hsisscales as a reddish hue grew on his green scaly face.

~with the Puppeteer and Malifor~

The Puppeteers eyes turned back from yellow back to their original purple

"I had another vision!" The Puppeteer stood up suddenly, a huge grin on his face."A great power will be under our control soon!"

"brother..." Malifor sighed. After all, his brother wasn't the most sane of dragons."i know that your visions are always true, but what is this power you speak of?"

The Puppeteer turned to his purple realities excitedly."a monster!a monster that is not a dragon but is infested in a dragon. its roars shake the very earth itself. its even more powerful then the World Destroyer!"

Malifor stood as well and bellowed:WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! THATS IMPOSSIBLE!

The Puppeteer continued to grin, and his malicious purple eyes darkened."its true. and the name of that monster will strike fear into dragons of all kinds. this monster will be made of Rage, and every other element of the dark.

Its name

Is Nightmare

(PLS SEND ME OCS THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME! also, pm me there history as well ;))


	3. A Scarred Kingdom

Venus looked at his graceful freind and said in a embarassed tone:I-I uh..love you...im in love with you,Skyfire. and i always wanted to tell you that.

"uh...um...that was uh...sudden...im sorry,Venus, your a really great guy, its that...well...im already dating someone.I...i think we should stop seeing eachother...until i can get over this..." She said. She looked away, a million thoughts running through her head.

Venus heart finally broke. for a long time he has been rejected by almost anyone he met. he never payed mind to it, but it would chip away at his heart. Skyfires rejection, was the most painful of all. darkness covered his face and Skyfire extended her angelic wings,and took off. leaving him all alone under the cover of dust. Cynder,who was watching the entire time(shes in charge of training, but shes very wise) was both saddened and angered by this. Venus then walked passed Cynder with a grim look. And he the stepped into his room, got ont his bed, and cried. His sadness turned into anger, and he roared, fury coursing through his veins.

**"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"**

And Finally, Venus snapped. He snarled and tore across the room, bashing his doordown, ripping pictures of Skyfire and him to pieces. The Puppeteer saw this and decided to make him into the monster he saw.

Venus's eyes turned to that of a demons(Black for white part, red for iris, and a slit for a pupil.) he grew large and his usual white webbing was replaced with that of blood red webbing. His snout turned into that of a maw and huge fangs grew, splashing blood on the floor. His green scales turned a jet black and his hind legs grew and became muscular. His usual paws were replaced with Giant scaley feet with 4 clawed toes. His arms grew as well, and mucles bulged as spikes formed from his tail all the way to his head in a crocodile like pattern. His transformation was complete, and the monster he became would be known as Nightmare.

Nightmare pounded the wall into bits, and he took off, landing in the middle of the square in town. As he landed, many scurried out of the way, and the earth shook as he landed(he's bigger than a full grown dragon)

Nightmare roared with fury as he backhanded a dragon into the wall, killing him instantly.

They all screamed as Nightmare then grabbed a small dragon. The dragon squirmed and shook but could not escape his iron grip. He then squeezed the small dragon, and with a sickening crack, he died.

~Some time later~

The kingdom was in ruins. Many survivors dood there, not knowing what to do. Even King Inferno and Queen Amethyst were shocked at the might of the monster that their daughter unleashed. Skyfire was in tears. The sight of the fires from her castle was enough. But now that she was standing in it, she was utterly horrified. A black dragon named Crow stood next to her, then took off in the direction of the beast.

As Venus transformed back a couple miles away, he followed the road until he met a red and brown dragon by the name of Vexx.

Venus asked solemly:"do you know any Inn I can stay at?"

The semi muscular red dragon nodded."yes, it's a couple miles north. You ok? You don't look to good."

"I don't even know myself." Venus sighed."You see- maybe I shouldn't say..."

"I've been told some wild stories. And please, Call me Vexx." Said the dragon

"Ok errr Vexx. Um...I was wondering...how would you feel if someone broke your heart?

"um...well that's a first. How did you know?" He said,suspicious.

Venus tilted his head, confused."what"

"I have a dark form." Vexx said calmly."You see, it comes out during times of hatred."

Venus's jaw dropped."wow...what happens?"

"I cant remember, but some say that my eyes turn white and my skin turns black." Vexx explained

"I can't remember anything... Skyfire...errrgh!"

Venus groaned at a sudden headache, and almost fell until Vexx caught him and helped him up

"come on, I'll let you stay at my place so you can rest up."

~With Crow~

As Crow flew, the harsh wind pushed against him. And he tore through it and speeded forward with Wind. He had to find Venus

Before its too late.


	4. He remembers

As Venus entered Vexx's den, he layed down In a nest and snarled at his headache

.Venus:"OW! Ow it hurts."

Vexx grabbed some water and gave it to Venus."I hope this helps."

Venus thanked him and drank the cold water like he hadn't drank in days. He then saw the door open, revealing a white Dragoness. At first he thought it was Skyfire and then saw it was someone different. She had a different build and was smaller than Skyfire.

"Hey Vexx!"

Vexx greeted the white Dragoness known as Lyra."hi Lyra. Have you seen Crow ? Cuz I found this guy on the road. And He's in bad shape and he needs help."

"Nope, haven't found Crow." Lyra said with dissapointment

Lyra looked over and Venus and then tilted her head,pondering

"What?" Venus asked curiously

Lyra then avoided eye contact and said quickly:"Nothing! nothing at all."

Suddenly,Lyra walked over to Venus and a light shone on him, and his headache dissapeared

"How did you do that?!" Venus cried.

"I don't even know myself. I just wanted to help you and then...I guess I healed you...somehow"

Venus stood up and streched,he cracked his neck and then started to walk, as his memories flooded over him like a tidal wave. He remembers whatever the monster remembers now. And the guilt made his black and broken heart turn into cold stone.

"Where are you going?" Vexx stood up and tried to walk after the Erigor but was then stopped when Venus looked at him with sadness.

"Thanks for takeing care of me. And I now remember what I did...and what I have become..."

"What are you talking about?!" Vexx yelled.

"I thinks it best that you do not know my friend"

"we are friends?" Vexx said shocked, pointing to himself.

tears threatened Venus's eyes

"Yeah...but I need to be alone...im not normal...not anymore...i-...im a monster."

And with that, he took off, off to DragonFang Mountain, were he would isolate himself-and the monster within him from dragonkind.

~with Malifor and The Puppeteer~

"He is smart, going to DragonFang Mountain." Malifor stated bluntly.

"but not smart enough to escape my influence." sneered The Puppeteer.

"And what of the Eclipse Dragon Crow?" Malifor looked over worried.

"What can he do? there is no way to prevent him. And he will destroy every last dragon with his rage!" The Puppeteer grinned again with evil.

"but what if he finds love again? Then he will-"

"that's where I will step in brother...I'll make sure that everyone will hate him...even the Gods..." The Puppeteer then looked up at the knew they were watching he didn't care.

they too,will fall.

~Somewhere else~

and a single dragoness, looked on. Standing next to her father, the great black dragon looked at his daughter, and back at the image of Venus, who sat alone, cold and broken.

"Who is this dragon,My daughter?" Asked the black dragon

" I don't know. But I im going to find out."

and with that, the young black dragoness dissapeared in a ball of light, leaving her father, to watch.

(_sorry for this chapter being so short. The next chapter is coming soon,and it's going to be one heck of a journey for Venus! Also, Check out Crow the Dragon and Dragon-Uprising and their stories too. Crow owns the mysterious dragoness and her father, as well as Crow, and Lyra, and Dragon-Uprising owns Vexx. Stay tuned!)_


	5. Meeting Lunesa

As thunder boomed in the distance, Venus sat in his cave, curled in a ball. It has been a whole 3 months since that day...and here he was, his stone cold and black heart barely keeping him warm. He shivered as a cold wind brushed against his back. Many have tried to find him and failed. And no onewould dare go to DragonFang Mountain, since Gremlins and a whole bunch of other foes await anyone who was stupid and or brave enough to climb the dangerous peak. He didnt want to is because Spyro and Cynder hope that he will come back and tell them what happened(they are basically like his parents) and Skyfire hopes to lock him up in order to find a way to "cure" the monster.

And by that it means death.

And Venus didn't want either of them. Considering Spyro would probabley try and hide him, Cynder would try to defend him to the death and Skyfire wouldn't be able to kill him since his scales are as thick as diamonds. He was stuck.

"Hello? Hellooooo?" a small voice echoed in the cave and Venus stood up, alert.

"is anyone here?"

The voice sounded like a dragoness his age. 15 to be exact(even though he's 15000 years old in reality)

"Im here to help. Please come on out." said the dragoness.

Venus wasn't buying it. But he reluctantly stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight.

"Hi...uh...I have some food. Do you want some?" she offered.

She then pulled out a small box and in it was 2 pieces of meat and 2 glasses of water.

As they ate and drank they discussed countless topics. Venus was surprised with himself, for accepting this dragoness. Could she possibley be an ally?

"so...what is your name?" Venus asked curiously.

"call me Lunesa." she said with a smile.

"im-"

"don't worry I already know who you are." she nodded and was silent for a moment. "... And what you are...but your not the only strange thing out there. Apparently there's another purple dragoness!"

Venus's jaw dropped. He thought that Spyro was the last of the purples, but apparently not.

"they call her Absentia, due to the fact that nobody really wants her around."

Venus growled at this and stood up. She was just like him! Nobody wanted him, because he was different! A unholy Beast! A Monster! No, no more hiding! "It's time to strike!" He thought as rage and anger coursed through his veins once in a burst of red ligt, there stood Nightmare, only this time, Venus was in control!

"what...am i?"his voice was deep warped and he covered his mouth.

he looked at himself and then realization struck him like a nerve. He felt different, and as he looked down, he saw the reflection of a demonic eyed jet black monster in the water.

Lunesa was surprisingly calm. and as she slowly walked up to him, he took a thundering step back and looked at himself in horror.

**"S****TAY AWAY FROM MEEE!IM A MONSTER!"** Venus/Nightmare roared and tried to to hide himself*

Lunesa simply hugged his huge paw. And as Venus looked down, He nudged her and gave a blunt:"Thank you."

and with that, Lunesa let go, and began to walk away, saying with sincerity: "Remember this Venus. I will always be here for you. if need me, ill be there."

and then, she was gone.

_...Give Me the Strength to face them. I feel it takeing over._


	6. Absence from reality

After Lunesa's dissapearance, Venus decided to investigate the rumor of Absentia.

As the cloud of night cloaked the sky in a supernatural veil, Venus was on the move.

He heard that she appears at night, and that she is a dangerous purple dragon. Thankfully Venus was very experienced in fighting.

As he stalked through the Black Forest, his sensed someone nearby.

"COME ON OUT! NOW!" Venus shouted.

a small dragon, barely a hatchling, stepped out, shivering.

"um...i donno where I am...please help me! Im lost!" begged the tiny dragon.

Venus growled in his throat. Since he was isolated from other dragons for a very long time, he wasn't really that trusting of anyone.

"Go away!"

"please! I have no where else to go!" he dragonet started to cry,which infuriated Venus.

**"ARE**** YOU DEAF?! I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" **he roared.

The small Dragonett squeled in fear as Venus raised his arm and extended his claws.

then, a shadow grabbed the small dragonett and placed him out of harms way as Venus slammed his claws into the dirt.

the shadow then stood up to reveal a purple dragoness, 15 years old, just like him. This was Absentia.

"Leave this child you will pay the price."she hissed,getting into a fighting position.

Venus snarled as his eyes turned demonic again.

"My name is Voltara. And you will remember my name, if you get out alive."

Venus then grabbed his head in pain and roared

**"RAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"**

Voltara stood there, confused, and frightened. She had never seen anything like this before!

Voltara then dashed and teleported the young dragon to the nearest town and decided to use her secret move on this one:Song of The Dark.

She let out a beautiful but deadly melody. Venus grabbed his head and he tried to stop transforming.

He roared as he clutched his ears in pain and fell to his knees. Then he blacked out.

as he awoke, he was lying on a comfortable nest, with the mythical Absentia err Voltara sitting in front of him, stareing at him with those Emerald eyes. Now that it was daylight, he could see her features more clearly.

She had a very slender build and had six navy blue horns on her head. He underbelly was also a navy blue and her claws were also the color of her eyes. She was a darker purple than that of Spyro and her wing webbing was again Navy blue with a black fire pattern on them. Her choker had glowing green gems and her spines were a jet black.

"where...am I?" he said weakly.

"my hideout. Your lucky that I spared you."her voice dripped with venom as she glared at Venus.

"You tried to harm a helpless should be ashamed of what you have attempted."

Venus muttered softly an:"im sorry"

Voltara was surprised that he was able to hear her. Usually victims were deemed deaf due to her Song of the Dark. This dragon must be more powerful than she the fact that he apologized for his actions was also a shock, considering that she thought that he worked for Malifor or even The Puppeteer

Venus slowly got up and clutched his chest in pain, where a bandage was placed.

"You might not want to get up. I accidentally poisoned you when we fought. You transformed into this huge...Thing...please explain what that was all about."

Venus sighed as he told her everything. Skyfire, Lunesa, Vexx, Lyra, everything.

"wow...you've been through so much pain...just like me..." her eyes sofented.

"how did you know where I was? And why did you not kill me?" Venus asked quietly.

Voltara shrugged."i don't even know myself. It's like someone was telling me to not kill you or I will regret it. And I saw you flying towards a village, and I saw a child running towards you, so I had to intervene."

Venus let ou a simple:"oh..."

Venus tried once again to stand up, and sunshine shone on his face.

"I don't think you should go out right now.I found this while I was traveling."

she handed him a paper that showed his face that said: WANTED. Caused the destruction of the Gemwing Kingdom.

Venus then laid back down again, growling under his breath.

"sorry for the rough meeting. You can stay here if you wish. If not,you can get out now." she said bluntly.

"I guess I will. Beats that cave."

"good. now sleep."

Voltaras eyes flashed and Venus felt extremly then curled up into a ball and fell aleep under the watch of his questionable allies emerald eyes.

~with Lunesa~

Lunesa stared at the purple Dragoness. She was the one who told her not to kill Venus. She hoped that she would become a valuable ally just like her.

little did she know, that the Puppeteer was about to make his first move.

(shoutout to Voltaradragoness and Crow the Dragon for coming up with these amazing OCs!)


	7. Vexing a Crow

(_hey guys, sorry about the wait. this part of the story is for a great storywriter and freind, Crow the Dragon. As well as Dragon-Uprising. Couldnt have done it without their support and AMAZING OCs. Pleases check em out! Now sit back and enjoy;) )_

* * *

><p>Vexx sat there in his den. pondering even still over the past few months. He couldnt beleive that his freind was considered a monster and vigilante. it was unthinkable. sure there are some pretty bad dragons out there, but he didnt want to believe that Venus was a bad dragon. though they met for a short time, he felt a bond with him. like meeting him was written in sighed at the thought. And he used his Fire breath to add to the flames of a small fire he created.<p>

Crow then landed roughly outside of Vexx's den, panting and brutally beaten up. he had dark scorch marks all across his side and his face was bleeding. Vexx was surprised that the Eclipse dragon could even stand, let alone fly from one place to the next. esspecially with wounds like that.

"what happened to you? youve been gone for FREAKING MONTHS!" Vexx said glareing at Crow with hatred burning in his eyes.

Crow glared back

"That doesnt matter right now. The Puppeteer is at Fireground Village!"

Vexx's expression went from hatred to horror in the blink of an eye. his sister lived there!

"WE HAVE TO GO! NOW!" Crow yelled.

Vexx nodded and the 2 dragons took off and sped towards the village as fast as possible.

As they arrived, they saw dragons of all sorts be attacked by an evil swarm. They saw some dragons that had black scales and white eyes attacking any survivors left. The Puppeteers eyes locked onto them, and he grinned evily.

"Heh, i knew you'd show your face sometime, Eclipse Dragon."

Crow snarled at the grey dark dragon.

Then, The Puppeteer's eyes met with Vexx's and his evil smirk grew.

"I sense darkness in this one. Another so called "Freind?" Dont worry. He wont be alone."

The Puppeteer then flicked his tail over to a white dragoness Crow was all too familier with.

It was Lyra. and her usual white was replaced with a purpleish black, and her eyes were pale and lifeless.

The Puppeteer just laughed. his laugh was like salt on Crow, and Lyras possesion was the wound.

Crow snapped and bared his fangs, then he speeded towards the brother of the Dark Lord, claws sizzleing with poison.

The Puppeteer just looked at the furious dragon and nodded. Lyra lunged with her claws outstreched as well. Crow, who was not expecting this,was tackled and pinned to the ground by his crush and dearest freind.

"Lyra, listen to me! You've got to break free!"

Lyra just snapped her jaws at him, and gritted her teeth.

"she can't hear you. Shes under my control." The Puppeteer sneered.

As he turned he was tackled by a red streak and slammed against a building.

Vexx then got off The Puppeteer and shoved Lyra off Crow.

Crow got to his feet and a bolt of flame shot from his mouth, startling the possessed Lyra and then reappeared behind her and absorbed the darkness from her.

As The Puppeteer got back up, he growled at the sight of his slave being back to normal. he decided to give them this victory. his eyes flashed as he opened a portal to the Dark Realm. as he stepped through he flashed his eyes again, turning everyone back to normal and subdueing his evil swarm.

Crow stood there, panting as he released the darkness in a beam of green light.

"that was weird... Why did he take everyone out of his trance?" Crow asked,still panting.

Vexx replied: "I donno. But the good news is that nobody remembers being under his control.

"that's good." Crow sighed.

"Whatever he's up to, we need to let King Inferno and Queen Amethyst know.

"Right!" Crow said and both dragons took off.

* * *

><p>The Puppeteer stepped through the portal, kneeling before a shadowy figure.<p>

"did you find him?" asked the figure.

The Puppeteer responded with a hint of fear:"No, but I did run into the Eclipse dragon, Crow. Maybe we can-"

The shadowy figure stood and snarled."Do not stray from your mission. Remember, im the one pulling YOUR strings, Soul Dragon."

_( a soul dragon is a dragon who has been driven mad with dark magic and gains the power to control the souls of any living and or dead creature. They are also known for there shifty character and indescribably unpredictable attacks and attack styles.)_

"yes of course.." the soul dragon sunk back and looked up at the figure fearfully.

Malifor walks in as well and kneels next to his brother.

"But, Now that the Drask, the God of Darkness and his daughter, Lunesa have stepped in, what do we do?" Bellowed Malifor.

a grin of pure evil grew on the mysterious figures lips.

"...kill them..."

Malifor and The Puppeteer grinned with murderous intent. For the battle is over.

Now The War of Shadows Begins.

_(Hope you enjoyed! Also I need some more OC's for the story. Please PM me the history, age, And a description on there powers and looks, im Nightmare the Monster and I'll see ya later!:) )_


	8. Lunar Volts

Venus woke up with a start, as sweat poured like a waterfall off him again. he had a bad dream...it would start out normal,he was flying with Lunesa...then,someone or something would shoot her down...and it angered him beyond last thing he saw was Nightmare,surrounded by fire and eyes glowing with his destructive power. He shook his head and saw Voltara. she looked at him with her dark emerald eyes.

"You ok?" she asked quietly.

Venus nodded."Yeah...i am.i had a bad dream."

Voltara looked at him. he actually seemed nothing like the monster everyone thinks he is in this state. he almost reminds her of herself. she was extremley bitter to other dragons and was controlled by dark creatures that raised her to be dark and untrusting. they wanted another purple to become the victim of evil,just like Malifor. But the very thing that the creatures created soon killed them. Voltara ripped them to shreds. She almost enjoyed it. but she then retreated and hid herself for a long time. she sometimes would leave her secret hideout to hunt for food and would play with children at night. she was playing with the children when one of them ran off. she followed the child and then encountered Venus, and put him to sleep. but she didnt come back unscathed,her scar on her eye was repoened and she had a couple ribs broken...she would have to be careful around him when hes angry.

She turned her gaze towards the moon and extended her wings.

"im going out..ill be back. Dont go anywhere,ok?"

and with that, she was gone

Venus layed back down and looked towards the moon. Its pale white glow made shadows dance around the den. Then, a voice dripping with evil spoke in his head.

_"Venus the dragonnn..."_

Venus stood up, frightened."what the-?!"

the voice spoke on."_Embrace your hatred...Embrace your rage...become the monster you were meant to be..."_

Venus looked around franticly forhe source of the voice "Leave me alone!"

now the voice was outside of his head. but it sounded different.

"Thats a wish i cannot grant, dear Venus."

a tall jet black dragoness landed in front of him, smiling almost sweetly. but she had a evil glint in her eyes. whoever she was,she definatley wasnt freindly.

Venus growled and unsheathed his claws. He didnt like her. he did not understand why,but he just hated her. the smell of death reeked from her scales.

"my name is Blade,and i am a bounty hunter."

she then circled him,as if analyzing him. She then stopped and and spoke again.

Blade nodded."You'll do...your bounty should be pretty high."

Venus then snarled and swatted her across the face,and then tripped her with his spiney tail. She howled in pain and then tried to blast him with a Red Siren screech.

Venus extended his wings and used his Earth element,slamming hornsfirst into Blade,sending her flying,then,he used his Electric element and shot a bolt of lightning from his jaws. she twitched and jerked in horrendous ways as the bolt coursed through her. her eyes rolled wildly in her head and she fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

Voltara returned quickly,hearing the fight from the orphanage nearby.

"What the hell happened?!"

Venus growled."A bountyhunter. And by the looks of it,shes working for Malifor and the Puppeteer. Shes dead and to be totally honest,i hope she stays that way..."

Voltara was surprised on how easily he defeated her. and even more on the fact that he said he wishes she would stay down. Maybe he isnt as weak in this state either.

Voltara sighed."Well,at least your ok. lay down for a moment, ill heal you."

Venus layed down on his back muttering:"i dont really need healing."

Voltara placed her front paws on his back. Venus jolted at the touch and how warm it was. Voltaras eyes glowed even more than usual and he felt her energy flowing into him,healing him inside and out. her eyes stopped glowing,and she let go and stepped stood and stretched,feeling alot better. then,in a flash of light,Lunesa ran out and wrapped her hands around Venus in a tight ,seeing Voltara,she jumped off him and got into a defensive stance. she growled in her throat,seeing the new dragoness.

"Whos this?!" Voltara asked through gritted teeth.

"Why are you still with Absentia?!" Lunesa looked over at Venus with concern and anger in her wondered why,but he was too scared .

Voltara roared with fury."DONT CALL ME THAT!"

"This...is uh..Lunesa..." Venus squeaked.

Venus wasnt exactly comfortable with 2 angry dragoness snarling and glareing at eachother.

Voltara snarled with hate in her eyes."Call me that again and ill straight up murder you!"

"I highly doubt that.i bet you have Venus under mind control or something like that."

"ROT IN HELL! Why would i have him under control anyway!? Stop makeing false accusations!"

Venus mumbled nervously:"Dont i have a say in this?"

If a voice was an attack,then he would be dead. they both turned to him, eyes flaming and shouted in unison "STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Venus shrunk back and almost whimpered.

~couple hours later~

Voltara and Lunesa finally calmed down. Venus stared out at the stars,lost in the mystery behind nudged Venus's wing and he turned and almost gasped. Her scales now almost looked exactly like the sky, small silver pellets woven among the mysterious blackness. She looked amazing...but then, he looked at himself...remembering the pain and agony he went through over love...he then turned to Voltara, and she looked just as amazing. Her green gems glowed just like her mysterious eyes that hide emotion like a emerald shield. They both were amazing...too amazing...esspecially for a monster like him. He didn't understand why they were here with him when they could be fighting off evil or something. but they were .Is it just set in stone? Or is it luck? He pondered on this until he felt a slight tug on his tail. He turned his head and saw Lunesa,barely an inch from him. Her grey eyes twinkled was behind her, tail resting on her talons, grinning mischeiviously. He then stood up and did something that he couldn't do after all of the events after he turned into Nightmare.

Venus smiled.

~In the Dark Realm~

Malifor and The Puppeteer looked down grimly and sadly. They failed again.

the mysterious figure tapped her claws impatienly."the bounty hunter, where is she?"

"she is gone. Venus killed her." Malifor shut his eyes tight,waiting for his punishment. Which never came.

"that's good." the mysterious figure purred

a black shadow dragon guard then approached

"there is a visitor,Lord Puppeteer and Lord Malifor." The guard stated.

Malifor looked at the shadow dragon and nodded."bring him in."

the huge doors opened to reveal a dragon with a golden head, grey scales and black legs.

"What shall you have me do?" asked the oddly colored dragon.

"find and kill the king of Windslash, should stir things up with Gemwing and them, considering they hate eachother. Don't be noticed,Fentus the Acidbreather."

Fentus smiled at his title and nodded, then marched off to Windslash

Malifor grinned,his yellow eyes glowing maliciously."phase 2 of the plan...begins now."


	9. Fentus vs Hurricane the Storm King

Fentus and a team of fear dragons apporoached the towering structure with ease. Fentus's scales gave off toxic fumes which killed the guards."alright. Let's do this." Fentus said with a grin.

Fentus and his team approached a spiraling set of stairs that seemed endless. he decided to fly to the top of them instead. He was greeted by gargantuan doors that were paved with Lapis. He motioned to the biggest fear dragon, and with a mighty Red siren Screech, the doors shattered, revealing Hurricane, the Wind Dragon King."HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY CASTLE!" Hurricane roared.

his voice boomed like thunder and a strong wind pushed Fentus and the Fear dragons back.

"Why did you betray Malifor? You were a great ally and could have profited from killing Spyro." Fentus stated.

thunder boomed outside.

"Malifor was bound to lose to him. He is a weak and pathetic excuse for a dragon, let alone a purple.I can crush an entire army under my paw, and he just cowers behind idiotic monkeys to do his dirty work. In my eyes, he is the equivalent of dirt." Hurricane growled.

Fentus's eyes turned a toxic green and a poisonous gas leaked out of his jaws.. He then shot out his Poison Breath, but Hurricane waved his paw, and it was sucked into a mini tornado and puffed away."you cant beat me, poison dragon. Not even those high-and mighty Gemwings." he snorted.

"then why don't you raid them now? Or is it because your afraid to?"Fentus smirked at the king. he was afraid, yes, but he would not show it.

Hurricane roared and a storm cloud formed over the entire castle,and Huricanes eyes crackled with lightning. "I WILL END YOU! AND MALIFOR TOO!

"then come and get me!" the Acidbreather challenged.

The hulking dragon king lunged at Fentus, sending him into the fear jumped back to their feet and slashed at Hurricane's, but their arms were ripped off without even a single touch. blood splattered all over the floor in a red wave, painting the lapis castle a crimson Fentus looked on, scared for his life

"my body is surrounded with a mini tornado." Hurricane explained."Anyone who slashes will get shredded. And their elemental breath will puffed cannot win."

Fentus growled hatefully, his fear burning away."Malifor will not be pleased."

Fentus tried to turn and run but was then thrown against the wall by an unseen couldn't breathe or even move.

Hurricane was grinning, and his paw was placed on Fentus's chest, notifying that he slammed Fentus into the wall. He was big, but fast. A dangerous combination.

"Did you really think I would let you out this easily? What do you think happens to the people who try to raid me?

"They get sent into a d-dungeon. R-right?" Fentus stammered.

Hurricane laughed coldly."no. We don't even have a dungeon. Reason why? All of the Raiders died at my claws,every single last one of them."

Fentus was in a panic, he hacked and slashed at the Kings scales but they bounced off harmlessly, and green blood dripped from his claws.

Hurricane looked Fentus in the eyes and bellowed:"tell this to your pathetic piece of trash ruler, Malifor. That If I ever see him coming into MY kingdom ever again? That the streets of my kingdoms with be paved with is entrails, and I will hang his head off the highest of mountains for all to see. Do I make myself clear?"

Fentus didn't respond. He couldn't. It was almost as if he was on mute."I said...**DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"**

Fentus nodded quickly and Hurricane let go, sending the poison dragon sprawling to hs feet, and the Acidbreather took off, running with his tail in between his legs.

Hurricanes guards rushed to him, and kneeled down respectfully.

"what shall you have us do sire?" said the guard.

"gather all of the soldiers. We're attacking the Gemwing kingdom. Then, we go for Malifor."


End file.
